1. The Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of treadmills, and more specifically, to a motorized system used to raise and lower the inclination of a treadmill.
2. The Relevant Technology
The desire to improve health and advance cardiovascular efficiency has increased in recent years. This desire is coupled with the desire to exercise in locations that are within a limited space such as within an individual's home or an exercise gym. This trend has led to an increased desire for the production of exercise equipment.
For example, inclining exercise apparatuses, such as treadmills, have become very popular. Walking or running on an inclined surface requires a user to raise the user'knees in continual, strenuous strides. This requires more exertion than walking or running on a flat surface. Consequently, exercising on an inclined surface can provide a more intense, challenging workout.
Inclining apparatuses often include a lift mechanism such as a motor or motor/lever assembly for inclining and declining the treadbase. Lift motors used in these lift mechanisms often must be small and compact to accommodate the esthetic and space limitations inherent in the designs demanded by home and exercise gym consumers. The drawback of smaller more compact motors is that to provide the lifting force often demanded by such systems, the motors become impractically large or prohibitively expensive.
Additionally, some current designs have one or more lift motors that are positioned towards the front of the treadmill, and that push against the bottom portion of the treadbase. Unfortunately, this design is mechanically inefficient. For instance, the motors must initially generate several hundred pounds of force in order to provide only one hundred pounds of lift. This occurs because much of the initial force is directed backwards, thus pushing on the pivot point of the treadbase, instead of providing lift.
Increased lifting force is often required with the increased weight associated with more robust inclining apparatuses. The stronger components of the inclining elements of such apparatuses are also heavier than in the smaller units. More robust units are popular for commercial use, such as in exercise gyms, where repetitive use requires more sturdy construction. However, commercial use often demands more lifting force than the affordable and more compact lifting motors can provide.
Thus, a challenge presented in the art is to provide an incline assembly that is affordably compact. Additionally, the assembly should be capable of withstanding the rigors of both home and commercial use. Finally, the assembly should be mechanically efficient such that, for example, the force produced by the motor(s) is used efficiently.